


Your vows, not mine

by Sinbastiao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angstober, Day 1, Haikyuu-tober, Inktober, M/M, Onesided KonoAka, Shaky Hands, Unrequited Love, Wedding, Whump-Tober, azo, october's challenges, prompts, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbastiao/pseuds/Sinbastiao
Summary: This was the perfect opportunity for Konoha to destroy those unwanted feelings he had.





	Your vows, not mine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1
> 
> Prompts:  
– Mine: We are together in this.  
– Angstober: I can't do this anymore  
– Inktober: Ring  
– Whump-tober: Shaky hands  
– Haikyuu-tober: Konoha  
– Nyah's drabble challenge: Azo (English words: occasion, opportunity – ugh there's no similar word???)  
~  
Hello, I posted this on Twitter and Tumblr. Maybe I will post in Portuguese in other websites, idk yet.  
I hope you enjoy this! Have a nice reading!

That was the perfect opportunity. The decoration, the food, the table service – everything was ready for the big ceremony to come.

Or so Konoha thought.

"I can't do this anymore," Akaashi announced, looking into the mirror. His hands, once confident when setting the ball to his colleagues, were shaking with nervousness. "Konoha, I-"

"Hey, Akaashi, don't even think about that!" Konoha interrupted him and approached the other. "If you run away, it's my fault," he said, half joking. He knew Akaashi was nervous about the wedding ceremony. It was normal, and it's up to him, the best man, to calm him down. “We are together in this, aren't we? I think Bokuto would say that too.”

"I don't deserve Koutarou and-"

"Woah, Akaashi, don't go around, you're the most ideal person for Bokuto."

"Do you really think so?" Akaashi looked at Konoha, trying to form a smile on his face, but couldn't, the insecurity was still screaming inside him.

"Of course, who has stood Bokuto all this time?"

Akaashi allowed himself to laugh, to ward off his nervousness. Konoha merely smiled, relieved to see him feeling better.

"Are you better?"

"Yes, thank you, Konoha," Akaashi said, smiling. Konoha felt a tightening in his heart.

"Everything for you. Well, it's time for us to go. Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

The ceremony was being beautiful, in Konoha's opinion. Both Akaashi and Bokuto looked truly happy on the altar. It was their moment, the moment in which they were the protagonists of the world.

_Ah, I can't do this anymore_, Konoha thought as he watched them change their wedding rings. He felt his eyes fill with tears. These weren’t tears of happiness for them; on the contrary, they were selfish, the pain of his broken heart.

This was the perfect opportunity for Konoha to destroy those unwanted feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
